1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to providing a control device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to providing a control device which controls at least one device, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of image and voice media, the types of devices which can be connected to a home network have gradually diversified and the functions of each device have become more complicated.
One such device may control other connected devices. Hereinafter, such a device is referred to as a control device.
A related art control device provides a user with a control menu for controlling other connected devices. At this time, the provided control menu displays a list of the connected devices, and the user enters a control mode by selecting a device from the list.
Accordingly, the user may check the content and functions of each device, after entering the control mode by selecting the device. When a specific device does not contain the searched-for content, the user must inconveniently search for the content again after entering the control mode of a new device.